


* And Just Like That They Fell

by HalfCentArchives



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfCentArchives/pseuds/HalfCentArchives
Summary: A ballad recounting the journeys of the Seven Souls, and their respective ends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	* And Just Like That They Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Cards and Souls Festival, hosted on Undertale Amino.
> 
> Original Post:  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/rhjha5

* * *

_The Seven Souls of Humankind_   
_Each colourful in form._   
_From brave to fierce, to fiercely kind_   
_Teach traits of virt'ous norm._

_Now... to sit and tell._

_These are their memories_  
 _Born of falls above._  
 _Stories of the fallen, pieced_  
Their memories of LOVE.

_We ease into our storyhall_   
_Mark slow and gentle flow._   
_As first of many made their fall_   
_Not knowing what's below._

_As stature states, the child stood small_   
_Their accent mild and chipped._   
_Their voice, as sent across the hall_   
_Escaped their addled lips._

_Then, from afar, a voice called back:_  
"Whoever's over there?"  
 _The child cried sour, their voice a crack:_  
"My mum? My mother? Where?"

 _And from the dark, a shadow peeked_  
 _In flowing purple dress._  
 _Her eyes shone stark, the child drew meek_  
 _But shadow told them:_ "Rest."

_From then were mem'ries fraught with blue_   
_As purple grew on stone._   
_A cyan hue had naught to do_   
_When left to fend alone._

_And from a crack, a fly, a frog_   
_Emerged with croak and cry._   
_What happened next, obscured by fog_   
_A knife on hand, held high._

_But then again, t'was toy not blade_  
 _Hid well its plastic smell._  
 _With hesitation, patience flayed_  
And just like that they fell.

_A ribbon danced, life took its toll_   
_Upon a sorry soul._

**_Now pass the mourning, pass the morn_ **   
**_Onto the snowy breach._ **   
**_The gates lay guarded, guardian torn_ **   
**_The other six beyond her reach_ **   
**_They left her only scorn._ **

**_And from those gates stepped forth a child_ **   
**_Their skin was steeped in tangerine._ **   
**_They knew the drill and number dialed_ **   
**_To seek the thrill and never-seen._ **

**_And seek they did, with glove on tight_ **   
**_They neither hid, nor fled from fright._ **   
**_Their galvanized great fear had rid_ **   
**_And cleared for bravery's breadth of might._ **

**_But oh, alas! Their grip did slip!_ **   
**_And blizzards drooled upon their lip._ **   
**_As funny birds and jokesters tell:_ **   
**"And just like that, their courage fell."**

_On dusty shelves, life took its toll_   
_Upon a sorry soul._

Our story ebbs, our story flows  
Like water's neverending throes.  
It's fitting then, that next in line  
Would be of heart wrought fine.

With limber limbs and limber joints  
They twirl in two's and four's.  
Know why, that while a compass points  
Their moral compass scores.

A secret room to hide at peace  
And dance to heart's content.  
A child's own heart is laid at ease  
By rushing water's scent.

Ideals held true, steadfast and strong  
They marched on through the marsh.  
The winding streams would whistle songs  
The coursing rapids harsh.

Too harsh, it seemed for our good child  
On clifftop chimed a bell.  
A misplaced step and morals riled  
 _And just like that they fell._

_Lost, worn and drenched, life took its toll_   
_Upon a sorry soul._

_Yet even struck by raw despair_   
_Saw ruck that tore right through._   
_That clever child, they wore an air_   
_Yet cursed their luck in lieu._   
_But never mind their lack of flair_   
_Their tough times, nothing new._

_Adjusted frames on bridges and_   
_Adjusted frames on eyes._   
_To live, to learn, to understand_   
_To filter vapid lies._   
_To make it through the underground_   
_To live, reclaim their life._

Stayed between the lines...  
 _As life threw them something new._  
Safe between the lines...  
 _As they knew they'd make it through._  
Strafed between the lines...  
 _As spears flew their flashing blue._

_Jotting up from cracks and creases_   
_Blades off shaving backs of hair._   
_Catching sweater, catching knees is_   
_Neither here in track, nor there._   
_Paper scraps in many pieces_   
_Chasms swallow with no care._

_So exhausting was their life_   
_And hollow was their strife._

_The black clad hero raised a spell_  
And just like that they fell.

_In trinket trunks, life took its toll_   
_Upon a sorry soul._

_Next yet again, and wet from bog_   
_A soul whose warmth did stoke._   
_They made their way from fog, to smog_   
_To land of blackened smoke._

_An iron will and stead attire_   
_Like steady oven fire._   
_They carried through the open pyre_   
_The prairie dead and dire._

_To each, the child, they spared no call_   
_Their sympathies stack tall._   
_A smile so warm, yet make so small_   
_They reached and shared with all._

_But so it turned that thirst to help_  
 _Had rendered—burned—a whelp._  
 _First molten rock gave thirst no quell_  
And just like that they fell.

_And trapped by vents, life took its toll_   
_Upon a sorry soul._

_Now last not least our story told_   
_Of heart appointed gold._   
_Their fingers slick, they reached and rolled_   
_Their eyes a pointed cold._

_There was no room for second-guesses_   
_Righteous blasting right._   
_No compromise, just no's and yes's_   
No. _Justice isn't trite._

_For every foe that would strike first_   
_The child would strike them back._   
_Their pistol pops, their bullets burst_   
_They ream resounding_ CRACKS!

_But what a shame, a crying shame_   
_That metal doesn't dent._   
_They burned, they fought a rising fame_   
_Their every bullet spent._

_Straightforward as it all may seem_  
 _When steel is cast for shell._  
 _A child would die for monster dream_  
And just like that they fell.

_By alley muck, life took its toll_   
_Upon a sorry soul._

_Six had fallen down and fallen_   
_By the hands of knights, of land._   
_Sat in silence, all but culled and spirits sullen..._

_Then, of sudden..._

_..._

_The gusts, they ripped, they blew unhinged_   
_A cold and distant hell._   
_They tripped a vine, it cropped the fringe_   
_And just like that they fell._

_They barrelled forth with scents a wave_   
_Are they our first or last?_   
_They plunged towards their early grave_   
_Determination fast._

_They looked around..._

_Bed still and bathed in plant-grown stones_   
_Blue skies above shone down._   
_Their fall was broken, not their bones_   
_Their plant brought scant a sound._

_They called for help._

_A flower. A shadow._   
_A power in a meadow._

_He taught the child of LOVE_  
 _He showered them in bullets white._  
 _Furled a fire, drove them off_  
 _With purple dress, the shadow cried:_  
"Do not fear, your mother's here, love."  
"All will be alright."

_To calm a child or to atone._   
_Her true aims sidled and unknown._   
_A ribbon laid on purple stone._   
_Its owner never made it home._

**_Beyond the snowy breach_ **   
**_The cold, the ice, they bit._ **   
**_An inn in town, a shop beseeched_ **   
**_To buy their goods, to sit._ **

**_A brand of frozen cream._ **   
**_A wrung bandana hung._ **   
**_They marched on through as mist and steam_ **   
**_And moisture filled their lungs._ **

And in this land of rivers long  
Their caverns painted blue.  
The walls, they coursed a solemn song  
Where boulders tumbled true.

Before the streams they found a dress  
Then stumbled on a shoe.  
What waited dead beyond their rest?  
They guessed, they never knew.

_It took no time, if truth be told_   
_They came across the knight._   
_A hero new, while hero old_   
_Long knew he'd lost his bite._

_In quiet halls, a humble shop_   
_The hero, senile, ran._   
_A pair of glasses dropped._   
_A student's notebook and a pen._

_While skipping bridges, flying vents_   
_They skidded to a stop._   
_A frying pan, its handle bent_   
_It hid on ridge's top._

_They stashed away the flattened tray_   
_Then entered lift, then off._   
_To find a vendor, not to pay—_   
_But better pawn it off._

_An alley shop, a purple cat_   
_Paraded proud their stock._   
_The alligator brought a hat_   
_Some junk food, and a glock._

_T'was then it dawned, as clear as day_  
 _The pair were prone to sell._  
 _Each child, they fought, they made their way_  
And each of them they fell.

_By time they'd reached their final goal_  
 _A yellow flower said:_  
"In this world kill and steel your soul"  
"Or you'll be killed instead."

"Stand helpless as I steal their souls."  
"Oh dear best friend, you're good as dead."

_And just like that,_   
_Nothing was left._

_They reached for their soul._

_They saw nothing._   
_Nothing but a screen._   
_It spoke to them, whispering._   
_Then speak devolved to scream._

_They called for help._

_But this time..._

_This time..._

Cling~~ _came a sound of hope and_  
Clang~ _a sound of dreams._  
 _A lonely child held out their hand_  
 _And found deep in his seams..._

_A blade held out to hold them stout_   
**_A hand to cover bruises._ **

A healing song of dancing bout  
 _Some words were offered boon._

_A waft of home to clear all doubt_   
_And daisies shot from fuses._

_For once their call had found_   
_They flew that calming tune._   
_They saw that help did come around_   
_And all'll be over soon._

_The Seven Souls of Humankind_   
_Each colourful in form._   
_From brave to fierce, to fiercely kind_   
_Reached out to stoke the storm._

"Be calm," " **be fast** ," "be strong," _"with us" and_  
 _" **You are not alone**."_

_Abomination of a God_   
_He fixed upon his goal._   
_Determination beating hard_   
_Upon a sorry soul._

_But sorry soul a child was not_  
 _When backed by friend and foe._  
 _Their fury fell, the flower fraught with_  
 _—Wracked in hurt he'd never know._  
 _And as he tried to pedal back_  
 _Their souls and hearts held root and low._  
 _His petals cracked and as he fell apart he rattled:_  
"NO!"

 _A final risk of chances slim_  
 _Saw Flowey yank and yell._  
 _The child called Frisk took hold of him_  
And just like that they fell.

* * *


End file.
